


Tell me how you like it, English.

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: Peggy gets horny and Angie gives her what she needs.





	Tell me how you like it, English.

There had been much teasing before the night had truly begun. There was one glass of dessert wine each after dinner and an ice cream cone from the stall down the street that Angie ate very politely, kitten licks to keep the vanilla from running down the cone onto her hand. Peggy’s hands grew messy with distraction as her eyes were fixated on the temptation of Angie’s candy sweet lips and the clean line of her jaw. As they were, stood in the alley just outside where they had eaten their fancy dinner, Peggy’s mouth, however hungry for a row of kisses down Angie’s neck, could not satisfy itself. No. There were too many people present, too many watchful eyes.  
It wasn’t until Angie made eye contact that Peggy couldn’t stop herself from kissing her. When her bright eyes, blue, dark with mischievous intent, met Peggy’s hungry ones. Home was so damn far away, and if it had been entirely up to Peggy they would have retreated into the alley so she could have her way. It was a deep kiss that pressed Angie against the cool brick wall of the building behind her. Angie melted onto the rough bricks, letting the heat of her skin thaw the frost that embroidered the brick. Peggy rucked Angie’s wrap around skirt up, running her fingers under the garter belts before a fleeting shadow running across the alley caused them to break apart, afraid of an intruder upon their secret desires.  
When they did finally arrived at the Griffith Peggy was feverish with need. Every stair Angie took in front of her, every breath she saw ripple over her form drove her to bloody distraction. By the time they got to the door of the apartment Peggy had her hands on Angie’s hips. Angie whirled around and planted a hand directly in the middle of Peggy’s heaving chest.  
“No,” Angie said softly, the smile tugging at her lips. She remained silent as she drew closer until they were belly to belly, until Peggy was sure she could feel every inch of her lover’s body. Her hands wandered to Angie’s pert ass, absent minded, almost blind to the fact that they still stood in the hallway. Much to her credit Angie remained calm, regally so. Standing lightly on her toes, Angie balanced against the door and Peggy’s solid frame, resting her hand on the dip of Peggy’s hip.  
“Peggy,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the shell of Peggy’s ear. Her breath tickled and sent goosebumps down Peggy’s entire body. “If you don’t take your hands off my ass,” she paused to kiss Peggy’s throat, nipping at the pounding heat of her jugular, “I will tie you down and you won’t be allowed to touch me tonight.” Peggy practically jumped back at attention. Not usually the obedient type (not anymore, not since after the war when her CO’s were less than respectful or respectable) she could feel the threat of not being allowed to touch the smooth skin, kiss the soft throat, let her hands wander where they willed.  
“Are you sure?” Peggy asked, mouth suddenly almost drooling.  
“Yes,” Angie said, her lips curving into a cruel smile. “Let me take care of you.” They kissed deeply, sweetly, passionately. Peggy moaned into Angie’s mouth, letting Angie run her hands down the seams of her dress.  
Suddenly, before her instincts could respond Angie whipped her around and pressed her against the door. Peggy caught herself on her palms against the smooth wood, but was greatly unprepared for Angie’s hand to snake its way beneath her dress. She felt Angie’s fingers drag over her ass, up and over her thigh, work their way down into her silk underwear before coming to rest on the pulsing heat of her clit. Angie dragged her fingers back and forth experimentally and Peggy hissed.  
“You are very wet, aren’t you?” Angie teased, breathing on Peggy’s neck, causing gooseflesh to ripple down her body. “Should we take this inside, or do you want to stay here while I take off your clothes?” Peggy couldn’t get the words off her tongue, not with Angie’s fingers rubbing slow circles on her clit. It took her almost five full minutes of Angie’s movement, of Angie pinching and plucking at her nipples. The sound of the front door slamming below them was enough to break Peggy out of her friction induced stupor.  
“I-inside,” Peggy breathed, barely audible.  
“What was that?” Angie asked cheekily, using her other hand to pull Peggy’s dress even lower. Angie kissed the back of her neck again and pressed her body harder against Peggy’s back so that Peggy could feel her breasts flush against her back, her slim hips thrust against her broader ones. She knew she looked a mess, hair everywhere, lipstick smeared, chest heaving. Pressed against the door, with her dress hiked up to her mid back and the top yanked down to her navel, brasserie and chemise askew, her underwear a slick mess and Angie’s hand bringing her to...  
There it was, her first one of the night. She moaned and Angie bit her ear, softly, slowly. Earth spinning and electric, small explosions of burst light behind her eyelids. Time slowed and Angie sucked a kiss onto her neck as Peggy jerked between her hand and her hips. Angie let the hand not still engaged in stroking her clit rake her blunt nails over her sides. She stroked more slowly, easing her out of the dizzying fireworks of the orgasm.  
“I love you, Peggy Carter,” Angie purred.  
“Inside, please,” Peggy said, clearing her throat. She opened the door herself, letting Angie quietly extricating herself from Peggy’s clothes. Peggy almost moaned when Angie removed her hand. Angie heard it and followed Peggy in. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets for a minute and rocked back onto her heels and then forwards onto her toes.  
“You didn’t want me to stop, I assume?” Angie asked, a cheeky smile in her words. She stretched lazily and yawned. Peggy clutched at the dresser to steady herself, exactly sure of how her legs had become so like a bowl of jellied eels in the short time she’d been pressed to the door of her apartment.  
“I did not want you to stop, in fact I would greatly appreciate a continuation of...” she ran out of composure all too quickly. She felt her cheeks flush and she gestured vaguely.  
“Of what, love?” Angie approached and went in like a wolf, straight for her throat, sucking, kissing, intent on leaving a bruise.  
“Of… o-of...” Peggy stammered. Angie unzipped the back of Peggy’s dress in one deft movement and yanked it and her brassiere and chemise down in the process. Angie tucked her hand back inside of Peggy’s underwear and pressed her against the flowered wallpaper with the other, letting her mouth suck and kiss and bite playfully at her breasts.  
“That! Please keep doing what you were doing!”  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Angie drew her hand away and Peggy hissed at the loss of pressure.  
“Yes,” Peggy moaned.  
“Good.” Angie slid her hand back into place against the feverish, wet skin and began to rub slowly in deep circles. It wasn’t long before Peggy’s hips began to buck again, unruly, against Angie’s fingers. “Stop moving, love,” Angie said, not pulling away but stopping her movement. Peggy almost screamed with frustration. She had been so close to reaching another one. Subconsciously her hips pressed closer to Angie’s hand.  
“Please,” Peggy whispered. Angie obliged. She rubbed again, up and down, left and right, letting the volume of Peggy’s moans guide her movement until after a plateau moment when she had to cover Peggy’s mouth to keep her from waking the whole building and rub faster and faster until Peggy stiffened, jerked, her breath uneven and her hands grasping at anything she could reach. Angie drew back suddenly and, with a delighted glint in her eyes, slid her fingers gently into Peggy’s open, panting mouth. Peggy sucked them clean and then let Angie kiss her deeply.  
“God, I love you,” Peggy keened. She collapsed down on the bed and let herself have one more full body shudder. She went limp and lax, closed her eyes and rested her hand on her belly, feeling the almost imperceptible twitch of her muscles, still reeling from both the orgasms Angie had just given her. She squeezed her thighs together feeling the little pressures that she could inflict upon herself. She heard Angie moving around the room, rustling softly. The gently clank of metal on metal reminded her of the sound of a belt being buckled.  
“What are you doing?” Peggy asked.  
“Getting you something I think you’ll like,” Angie teased.  
“You’ve already done that tonight,” Peggy said, opening her eyes. Angie had her back to Peggy, the clanking of the belt still rested in the air. Peggy cleared her throat. “ You’ve done it twice.”  
“You think I’m done with you?” Angie scoffed.  
“I’m beginning to suspect the answer is no,” Peggy said. She rolled onto her belly and dug her hands into the sheets, looking over at Angie, waiting for her to face her again, naked and wet, already sensitive, already perfumed with the scent of sex.  
“You’re correct,” Angie said, turning around to reveal a strap on protruding outwards from her dress. The leather harness must have been the belt Peggy kept hearing while her eyes were closed. Angie wandered towards the bed and, once again with surprising strength, flipped Peggy onto her back. She rested her hands, one on each of Peggy’s knees. She pressed a kiss to the right knee before she pushed just gently outward on both of them. Peggy let her legs fall sideways, open. Angie’s hands roamed the soft skin of Peggy’s thighs, pausing at a scar or two, but eventually ignoring them in favor of tracing the myriad matrixes of stretch marks that began just below her pubic hair. Angie’s blue eyes never left Peggy’s. They didn’t have to, she knew Peggy’s body like a script, and she knew this dance like it was the only choreography she would ever need.  
“I’ll give it to you how you want it, but you can’t move.” Peggy’s body went taut. “Hard and fast?” Angie asked in a hoarse whisper. She grabbed the smooth head of the strap on and slid it up and down the wetness of Peggy’s slit, pausing over her clit once again. Peggy laid back and bit back a moan. She hated it as much as she loved it. She wanted to let her hands roam, wanted to give in to the frenzy of desire for Angie’s pleasure too, but Angie’s serious eyes, soft face set into wretched possessive determination told her this was not the night.  
“You know how I like it,” Peggy said, mouth going very quickly from wet to dry and back to wet again. Angie stretched out over top of her, giving her one last long, lingering kiss. It was one of those kisses Peggy would not forget in a hurry. It was a teeth clacking, bruising, crushing kiss and she melted into it, becoming blessedly aware of Angie teasing the tip of the strap on in and out past her entrance.  
“Tell me how you like it, English.” Peggy moaned into Angie’s mouth and Angie pulled away, biting Peggy’s swollen lower lip and continuing to fuck her so slowly. Peggy’s belly clenched and her nipples hardened again. Angie mouth stayed a quarter inch from Peggy’s as though she was ready to eat her description whole, in one delicious bite.  
“I like it slow at first,” Peggy whined, Angie slid the dildo a little further into her dripping sex. Peggy tried to move her hands from where Angie held them above her head. “And then...” a single erratic thrust caused Peggy to stop, to take in the feeling of pressure. “And then when you go just a little faster.” Peggy closed her eyes, but she could feel the smile on ANgie’s lips as much as she could feel the torturous slowness of her thrusts, the way they slid against her too wet pussy.  
“And then?” Angie rasped, her voice causing Peggy’s belly to flutter. For a moment her body clenched around the strap on, and Peggy soaked in the intensity, intoxicated with the adrenaline heat, with the carnal need to fuck back.  
“I want you to fuck me deep.” Peggy had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before Angie obliged.  
The jerk of Angie’s hips almost made Peggy wake the whole building. The whole eight or so inches of thick rubbery phallus slid inside of her like it was nothing and immediately Angie bottomed out, leaving Peggy suddenly very deliciously full. Her hands tried to reach out to touch Angie, feeling the full fierceness of her desire once more, ready to fuck and rut against her lover again, to grab and pull and Angie had other plans. The clank of the cuffs cause Peggy a moment of panic, but that was stilled when she saw the key hanging on a chain between Angie’s half exposed breasts. In one or two deft movements, Angie had her restrained, hooking the chain of the handcuffs around the center post of the bed. It would have been easy enough for Peggy to escape the position, but the exquisite stretch caused her body to arch only slightly and she saw a change in Angie’s cool demeanor. In that little change in position, Peggy knew she had a little of her usual power back, the feeling that she could dominate even from there warmed her belly, but not as much as the slow strokes Angie began to make into her slick pussy. With every thrust Peggy could hear herself, her wetness, her moaning, the bed creaking in time.  
“Be a good girl and I won’t tie your legs,” Angie raked her short fingernails down Peggy’s sides, down her thighs. Once Angie’s hands reached the end of their path, she pushed her legs back, shifting the angle of her hips to thrust deeper, undulating and bouncing and fucking frantically. It took all of ten thrusts after that change of position for Peggy to cum again. Angie fucked her through it, almost cruelly, her lithe hips not slowing down, not giving an inch of quarter. Angie revelled in the cacophony of wet noises and moans coming from her girlfriend.  
The world went dark and light for Peggy as Angie continued to fuck into her while her orgasm spun the room and shattered her self control. Her hips bucked and tensed and jerked and she let out a strange guttural grunt. Angie stopped her movement and leaned back, resting on her hands. The dildo slipped out and Peggy sighed.  
“You’re a mess,” Angie said, admiring her handiwork.  
“Yes, I am,” Peggy said, letting her legs relax.  
“I should clean you up,” Angie said, running her fingers up and down Peggy’s calf.  
“How do you propose to do that?” Angie smiled wickedly, unbuckling the strap on and tossing it aside. She hovered over Peggy, kissed her belly, brushed her hands over her hips. Then she dove down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her soaked pussy. The kiss was an exploration, an adoration and Peggy almost couldn’t breathe because of how good it felt, the wet heat of Angie’s mouth against her swollen lips. At first she teased, god she teased and toyed, just tasting. She took time, massaging her inner thighs, spreading her out, easing a finger inside the heavy heat of her opening. Angie sucked at Peggy’s clit, strung her out. She let the hand unoccupied with fingering Peggy wander up and toy with her breasts. Every pinch, every suck, every tiny touch sent electricity through Peggy’s whole body, sent it straight to pool in her belly, in between her hips. Ten minutes later, she lost her mind. Angie kept adding fingers one by one, pressing Peggy’s pelvis up against her face with each thrust. Peggy whined whimpered.  
On her fourth, drawn out and delicious, orgasm of the night, every nerve Peggy had was on edge. Her clit was on fire, her nipples stiff and abused in all the best ways, her mouth wet and dry at the same time from the air hungry gasping she was doing. It was not helped by the fact that the sadistic woman giving her those orgasms showed no signs of stopping. Angie was not usually this much of a control freak. She did not usually spend this much time in bed like this, left arm pressing Peggy’s pelvis mercilessly into the mattress. Usually they were not in the habit of marathoning orgasms till the bed was all but ruined and one of them could see stars flying across her vision. But just then Angie’s right hand, her entire hand, happily engaged in making a liquid mess out of her girlfriend, beckoning at Peggy’s insides as if she wasn’t ever going to be close enough. This was accompanied by Angie’s tongue, sliding up and down through deliciously wet folds, flicking over and over and over…  
And Peggy was gone again. She felt her whole body clamp down on Angie like a vice. It was by some miracle that she hadn’t yet killed her with her thighs, or how Angie’s hand remained uncrushed in the veritable vice grip of her vaginal muscles. She felt every inch of the orgasm ripple through her abdomen. Her hips bucked but were pushed back down towards the bed by Angie’s insistent, persistent, and surprising strength. Angie kept tonguing her clit, kept fingering her and so Peggy’s orgasm didn’t stop for probably fifteen blinding seconds. Her belly clenched and her hips bucked harder, her vision went white for a moment or two and she moaned against the deafening New York traffic, the noises of electricity, and people’s voices from the apartments around them. It was after that when she finally pushed Angie away. Ange backed off, easing the large majority of the fingers on her right hand out of Peggy’s sopping wet pussy, pausing to rub a cheeky circle over Peggy’s shining folds, sliding her thumb over the stiff nub of her clit.  
“That was a good one,” Angie grinned and planted a wet kiss on Peggy’s right thigh. She flopped onto Peggy’s belly, head resting lopsidedly on her forearms, looking up to meet her love’s eyes. “Am I wrong or are you just tired?”  
“It…” Peggy cleared her throat and began running her fingers through Angie’s silken hair. “It was a... a very good one.”  
“Do you want another one?” Angie asked, flexing her wrist and opening her jaw experimentally a few times. The way her tongue dragged itself over her teeth, Peggy could tell she was tired.  
“I want one out of you,” Peggy said, rolling over onto her front and looking up at Angie, a little rumpled, but still almost completely dressed, and wondering about all the ways she could tease her.


End file.
